Esposo de juego
by cytrey pricee
Summary: Los padres de Arcee quieren conocer a su compañero de chispa o en este caso esposo, y ella no sabe a quien escoger y no puede mencionar su relación con Prime,así que ella finje una relación con Ultra Magnus, mientras sus padres estén en la tierra, y mientras fijen el noviazgo, Arcee y Magnus empiezan asentir algo por el otro, ¿como tomara esto Optimus? OptimusxArceexUltraMagnus.
1. Chapter 1

Esposo de juego

_**Hola, me llamo cytrey pero me dicen citli, soy nueva a qui y esta es mi primera historia.**_

_**Esto se basa de la tercera temporada, TF Prime no me pertenece y ninguno de los personajes.**_

En alguna parte del universo

Una nave iba navegando por los confines del espacio, hiendo de estrella por estrella, planeta por planeta, galaxia por galaxia, dentro de la nave iban dos cybertronianos, un mech llamado Abelardo y una femme llamada Ada, quienes estaban viajando asía un planeta llamado Tierra donde les indico el mensaje de Optimus prime y donde estaba su hija Arcee con quien se enviaban cartas, Albero conducía la nave mientras que Ada le escribía a su hija a través de cartas atra vez de la red de datos:

¨Querida hija, quería decirte que estamos a unos días de llegar así a la tierra donde pronto te veremos a pasado varios años desde que te uniste al ejército, tu padre esta emocionado de ver a su dulce spark por primera vez y estamos ansiosos de conocer a tu equipo, también queremos conocer a tu esposo, pronto que lleguemos como nos has hablado poco de él, ya queremos conocerlo en persona.¨

Con amor mama y papa.

Ada al terminar de escribir la carta ni tan corta y ni tan larga la envió a su hija.

En la tierra…

Los autobots estaban en su nueva base y trabajando como siempre, Ratchet trabajaba en el puente terrestre con la ayuda de Raf, Jack estaba jugando video juegos, Smokescreen y Bumblebee llevaban unos cubos vacíos para llenarlos con energon, Wheeljack y Bulkhead estaban hablando sobre el pasado mientras que Miko se quedó impresionada por todas las aventuras que han tenido los dos wreckers, Optimus estaba en una misión para saber más sobre los predecons, Ultra Magnus estaba escribiendo un informe como de costumbre y Arcee estaba en su recamara acostada con los brazos de tras de la cabeza y solo pensando en lo que ha pasado los últimos días, lo de la nueva base, los decepticons, el predeking, el comandante, su relación con Optimus…

Con acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo que el tenia había hecho su relación más complicada, ella era más pequeña y él era enorme, aun con el tamaño él era ágil, delgado y cuidadoso con ella ahora con el tamaño solo volvía esto más delicado, ella sabía que sus padres estaban viajando por todo el universo y ella les había dicho que tenía una relación con alguien, pero no les había dicho quién era, si ellos se enteraban que su pareja era un Prime se pondrían en contra y no les permitiría estar con él, Optimus no era su esposo ni chispa compañero por la guerra pero cuando todo terminara estarían juntos.

También se puso a pensar en sus modificaciones, empezó a recordar su cuerpo y analizarlo, su jet pack y si lo eliminaba parecía un poco menos intimidante, pero no fue suficiente para aliviar su chispa preocupado, su relación había sido muy delicada, ella no estaba segura de como todo iba a salir bien… su pensamiento se detuvo en su abdomen de bajo de la armadura…

Con solo ese pensamiento ella se sonrojo, es decir su cuerpo había duplicado todo y… con solo pensarlo eso la hacía sonrojarse más, podía sentir el energon a cumulándose en sus mejillas.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido, era un pitido, Arcee se levantó y empezó a buscar el aparato que provocaba el sonido, era un datepad que empezó a brillar, al parecer recibió un mensaje, al principio ella estaba confundida pero recordó que ella se masajeaba con sus padres.

Al leer el mensaje ella se quedó en estado de shock puro , sus padres? Llegarían en unos días? y querían conocer a su esposo?, que iba hacer? No tenía mucho tiempo y tuvo que ponerse a pensar.

"tranquila, cálmate y ponte a pensar" se dijo así misma.

Y de repente una idea vino a su cabeza, sus padres no conocían y ni sabían quién era su esposo, así que analizo con mucho cuidado las opciones que tenía y a quien escoger, Smokescreen Y Bumblebee eran muy jóvenes, Bulkhead… él era como un hermano para ella, Wheeljack no era su tipo, Ratchet él es… algo oxidado así que sus únicas opciones eran Optimus y Ultra Magnus, a quien de ellos dos escogería a el comandante o a su líder, no sabía qué hacer si escogía a Optimus su relación estaría en peligro y si escogía a su comandante un gran drama caería.

Arcee respiro lentamente y exhalo, a quien escogería con una dura y difícil decisión iba a tomar el riesgo con todo esto sus padres llegarían en unos días y estaban ansiosos de conocer al esposo de su hija.

Arcee estaba tan distraída que no cedió cuenta que tocaban la puerta, una brillante luz la saco de sus pensamientos…

Era Optimus…

(Optimus P.O.V.)

Regrese de mi misión exitosa, logre encontrar algo que nos ayudara con el problema de los predecons, al entrar atra vez del puente terrestre encontré a Ultra Magnus teniendo una discusión con Wheeljack, mientras que solo puso mala cara y rodo los ojos…

"si mi nave no fuera un montón de chatarra retorcida en la actualidad, ya lo habría hecho… señor "dijo Wheeljack y con eso salió del hangar enojado.

Ultra Magnus dio un suspiro y de repente…

"alguien me puede ayudar aquí" una voz muy conocida, mire hacia la izquierda y vi la bola de metal de los wreckers que estaba bloqueando la puerta del agente William Fowler…

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió mientras no estaba?" pregunte mi entras me dirigía al comandante que él es que está a cargo cuando no está mi presencia en la base.

"solo un problema señor, pero no volverá a suceder" dijo el comandante mientras se dirigía a Bulkhead y Bumblebee "soldados ayuden a retirar el objeto de la puerta del agente" ordeno Magnus mientras se dirigía a su recamara.

Bulkhead y Bumblebee no tardaron mucho en obedecer la orden del comandante,

"¿Optimus lograste encontrar algo en tu búsqueda?" pregunto Ratchet que se dirigía asía mi

"logre encontrar esto" y se una pausa al colocar un residuo (hueso) "que nos ayude con el problema de los predecons" le conteste mientras él me escaneo asegurándome de que no tuve algún problema con mi funcionamiento.

"lo mejor será que recargues un rato Optimus"

"pero Ratchet…"

"Nada de peros Optimus, ahora ve a descasar un rato, ha sido un largo día yo me encargo de la base por el momento y de analizar lo que lograste encontrar "

Estaba apuno de protestar pero decidí retirarme enojado así que me dirigí a mi recamara.

"tranquila, cálmate y ponte a pensar "

Una voz muy hermosa escuche cuando caminaba por el pasillo y pase delante de la recamara de Arcee y escuche que ella estaba hablando, no sabía si estaba con alguien así que me hacer que hacía la puerta y toque.

Espere un rato y no recibí respuesta así que decidí abrir la puerta y al parecer la saque de sus pensamientos porque cuando abrí la puerta ella estaba sorprendida.

(Autor P.O.V.)

Optimus entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él "perdón, no recibí respuesta y decide entrar" dijo mientras se acercaba hacia donde ella estaba y se sentó a su lado.

El silencio duro por unos minutos, Optimus fue el primero en romper el silencio que había caído en la habitación al notar que Arcee miraba hacia abajo y tenía una mirada triste.

"¿Arcee todo está en orden?" preguntó al notar que ella no había dicho nada.

"si, solo estoy pensando en algo "dijo Arcee mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabeza

"¿y en que estabas pensando?" Optimus pregunto por qué quería saber en qué pensaba Arcee, ¿será sobre su relación? ¿Querría terminar con él? ¿ Y si ella piensa que él no le gusta más?, Optimus tenía un montón de preguntas en su procesador y quería saber qué es lo que pasaba.

(Arcee P.O.V)

No le puedo decir a Optimus la verdad, tal vez le podría decir que mis padres van a venir a la tierra dentro de unos días, pero decirle que ellos quieren conocer a mi "esposo" ya había tomado una decisión y si eso es sacrificar todo lo hare ,mejor le digo… NO EL NO PUEDE ENTERARSE si él sabe que mis padres llegaran y se entera de que ellos querrían conocer a mí "esposo" ellos negarían nuestra relación, porque si un soldado y un líder estaban atrapados en una relación romántica, el perdería La Matriz del Liderazgo y yo estaría yo estaría muerto.

(Autor P.O.V.)

"Yo… estaba pensando en nosotros y lo que ha pasado en estos últimos días" Arcee dijo mientras se dirigía frente a él.

"Arcee esto tiene que ver con…" se detuvo un momento al empezar a sonrojarse "mi nuevo cuerpo"

"bueno…" dijo como un tinte rosa empezó a formarse en sus mejillas "si, es que… mucho de usted ha crecido y…" ella hiso una pausa al mirar hacia abajo y se mordió el labio inferior "bueno varias partes de tu cuerpo han crecido tanto"

"Arcee podríamos no hablar de eso por el momento" Optimus le suplico al notar a donde llevaría todo esto .

"está bien, será mejor así" dijo Arcee que se acercó a el mientras lo abrazaba " Optimus será un buen momento si te pido un…"

"¿beso?"

"si"

Sus caras estaban tan cercas que ambos se dieron un beso apasionado y lujurioso que Optimus dejo escapar un pequeño gemido y el envolví sus grandes brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura, pero su momento fue interrumpido por Ratchet quien se estaba comunicando con Optimus atra vez de los Commlinks.

"Optimus necesito que vengas a la sala hora mismo"

Optimus respondió con un gruñido.

"¿qué sucede?" Pregunto Arcee

"Ratchet quiere mi presencia ahora mismo en la sala" Optimus respondió mientras quitaba sus brazos que estaban alrededor de su cintura pequeña.

"¿quieres que te acompañe?" Arcee pregunto mientras caminaba asía la puerta.

Optimus asintió y abrió la puerta asiéndole a Arcee un gesto de dejarla pasar primero.

_**Whuuuuuua este capítulo fue muy largo que hasta yo pende que no tendría fin bueno nos vemos a la próxima a y también estoy escribiendo este ya que me estoy atrasando con otras historia.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Holaaaaaaaaa… quería decir que no importa si usan el traductor para mis historias mientras que les gusten por mi está bien, y también aproveche a escribir el siguiente capítulo ya que no me dejaron tanta tarea, así que mejor aprovecho porque tal vez este ocupada._**

**_Esposo de juego._**

**_Transformers prime no me pertenece ni los personajes._**

**_Capítulo 2._**

En la sala autobot…

Ratchet estaba trabajando don el energon sintético, mientras que Bulkhead trataba de hablar con Wheeljack para convencerlo de obedecer las órdenes del comandante(o al menos la mayoría), el comandante trabajaba en su propio asunto, mientras que Bumblebee y Smokescreen trabajaban en los cubos de energon que sobraban, Jack, Miko y Raf dormían en la sala.

Unos minutos después Optimus y Arcee entraron en la sala, Arcee se acercó a Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Smokescreen y Wheeljack que tenían su propia conversación, Optimus se acercó asía Ratchet que no ponía atención a nada ni a nadie solo su trabajo.

"¿energon sintético?" pregunto Optimus mientras se acercaba a su amigo que estaba de espalda.

"En efecto" dijo mientras se daba vuelta "Me preocupa no tener acceso a las reservas de energon, pues que nuestra base fue destruida. Nuestra capacidad para hacer frente a inminentes crisis se verá seriamente obstaculizado."

"una sabia decisión viejo amigo"

"solo, por favor… controla tus expectativas. Estoy trabajando con hardware más rudimentario que antes"

"PRIME!" grito el agente Fowler mientras entraba a la base "la vigilancia por satélite ha detectado dos señales de actividad Decepticon, uno cerca de un campo de petróleo fuera de El paso y el otro cerca de los acantilados Hebridas de Escocia, así que no se te olvide de llevar a tus "kilts" diciendo eso el Agente Fowler causando despertar a Miko.

(Miko P.O.V.)

Estaba soñando cuando escuche al agente Fowler me desperté y con mis brazos me levante perezosa mente para ver al mi a rededor y escuche decir a Optimus…

"debemos dividir nuestros recursos, Ultra Magnus, lleva a estos wreckers a los acantilados"

Al escuchar eso me entro una idea en la cabeza, escuche un débil gemido y me volteo para ver a Jack y Raf despertar, Raf se levantó mientras frotaba sus ojos y empezó a sacar su computadora para ayudar a Ratchet con el puente terrestre, Jack solo se levantó y puso atención a lo que decía Optimus.

(Autor P.O.V.)

Ultra Magnus al escuchar la orden de Optimus solo respondió…

"si Optimus "luego se dirigió a ver a los wreckers (Bulkhead y Wheeljack) luego vio al suelo mientras se acercaba a Optimus y…

"ah… que es un kilt?" Pregunto ya que él era nuevo en la tierra con solo cinco días en la tierra.

Optimus voltio asía donde estaba el Agente Fowler y respondió:

"el agente Fowler puede, a veces, ser extraño, me parece que lo mejor es simplemente asentir y movilizar" dijo después de que el comandante se alejara.

"Bulkhead, Wheeljack, vamos" dijo y se alejó asía la forja, Wheeljack respondió con un gran suspiro y al mismo tiempo dijo "Hahn"

"Optimus, yo sé que hay muchas expectativas vinculadas a la forja." dijo el comandante

"no es momento de quedarse en el acto" respondió Optimus mientras volteaba asía el comandante.

Sin decir otra palabra Magnus tomo la forja de Solus prime con ambos servos y la puso sobre su hombro derecho…

(Arcee P.O.V.)

Ahora no ponía atención a lo que decían los demás, yo estaba en mis pensamientos y sobre mis padres, mi decisión ya estaba tomada lo escogería ha el a un tomando todos los riesgos y también tener que soportar las caras de horror del resto del equipo o de sorpresa.

Me fije cuando el comandante tomo la forja de Solus prime, me quede atontada en mi mente al ver como Ultra Magnus la sostenía en su hombro y me puse a pensar en todo su cuerpo, esas piernas eran sexys eran más sexys que las piernas de Optimus, claro antes de sus modificaciones, las caderas esas increíbles caderas y el abdomen, hasta me imaginaba como seria dormir encima de ese increíble abdomen calientito, casi estaba a punto de dejar escapar un suspiro tembloroso, hasta parecía que babeaba energon.

Luego su pecho, ese gran pecho de color azul y rojo, luego sus brazos eran increíbles y fuertes, luego me fui a sus hombros, que no daría por pasar mis manos por todo ese lugar, después mi mirada su puso en su ingle, cuando Optimus aún no tenía modificaciones el suyo era grande pero no tanto, el del comandante era más grande.

De repente el comandante puso su servo izquierdo en su pierna izquierda, y me miro a los ópticos, yo de nuevo me quede atontada por esas ópticas eran increíble mente atractivas y sexys, nuestros ópticos se quedaron pasmados por unos minutos, yo le di una sonrisa tímida y hubiera jurado que él se rio en voz baja son que nadie se diera cuenta luego el me desvió la mirada para hablar con Optimus.

Cuando vi los servos de Magnus no pude dejar de pensar de cómo se cintería esos servos viajando por todo mi cuerpo…

¡BASTA! Me dije a mi misma, no debería estar pensando esto, ¡EL ES MI COMANDANTE Y SE ACABO! Pero igual él era una de mis opciones entre él y Optimus, y si yo escogía a Magnus el solo fingiría, solo nos abrazaríamos, tomaríamos de nuestros servos y… y… ¡BESARNOS!

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido al ver el puente terrestre activándose, y vi partir a Smokescreen, Bumblebee y Optimus, los wreckers se fueron en la nave de Ultra Magnus.

Cuando todos se fueron (excepto por los niños y Ratchet) me fui a mi habitación para pensar, al entrar cerré mi puerta y deje escapar un gran suspiro por todo lo que pensé de Magnus.

Decidí descansar un rato para poder despejar mi mente y esperar alguna noticia…

**_Capitulo corto lose mañana subiré el otro capítulo ahora tengo algo que hacer y pero mientras lo adelantare_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_He vuelto y con un nuevo capítulo… y si Cyberkia esa parte es de Emily es que no sabía cómo empezar la historia y la historia de "Robusto" de PrimeEmily135 me inspiro y espero que Emily no se enoje… y también Cyberkia sigue así con tus historias. _**

Esposo de juego 3.

Habían pasado unos días desde que Arcee había recibido un mensaje de sus padres de que llegarían a la tierra, y también habían pasado unos días desde el incidente de Ultra Magnus con el predeking, el comandante y Wheeljack habían enfrentado al predecon, y fue destruida la forja de Solus prime junto con la mano derecha del comandante, fue remplazada con una garra…

Pero Arcee ahora estaba distraída con la llegada de sus padres, ellos llegarían dentro de unas horas y ella ya había tomado su decisión de quien de esos dos mechs sería su esposo mientras sus padres estuvieran de visita, ellos se quedarían un par de semanas y Arcee esperaba de que ellos no se quedaron tantas semanas por que tal vez no aguantaría esto…

Los autobots estaban en el hangar principal, Bulkhead y Wheeljack estaban sentados bebiendo energon después de su pelea con el predecon mientras buscaban una forma de que Miko no se volviera a involucrar en las misiones, pues en su última misión ella se involucró logrando con vencer a Wheeljack de que la llevara , Smokescreen y Bumblebee estaban hablando con Raf y Jack , Ratchet aún estaba trabajando en el energon sintético, Optimus hablaba con el agente Fowler, Ultra Magnus reparando el problema de su nave que Wheeljack había provocado, pero aún se estaba acostumbrando a su nueva mano, Arcee aún estaba con el problema de sus padres…

Todo era tranquilo, hasta que…

"Optimus, estoy detectando una señal de una nave autobot dentro de esta galaxia…" grito Ratchet haciendo que todo mundo levantara la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

"una nave autobot?, no sería una trampa Decepticon" pregunto Smokescreen mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba Ratchet.

Aunque Arcee sabía que la nave era de sus padres, ella creía que sus padres llegarían en un par de horas, no en un nano-segundo.

"Ratchet comunícate con la nave autobot" ordeno Optimus.

Ratchet solo asintió y marco las coordenadas de la nave y se comunicó con ella…

"nave desconocida aquí puto de avanzada autobot omega uno, identifíquese…" ordeno Optimus.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que…

"mmm… así escomo reciben a un miembro autobot, creí que eso de los militares ya había pasado de moda" dijo una voz masculina

"¿papa?" pregunto Arcee mientras se acercaba al monitor, algo sorprendida.

"¿PAPA?" todo el mundo (a excepción de Ratchet quien ya conocía al padre de Arcee) pregunto sorprendido.

"¿Arcee, hija eres tú?" preguntó el mech.

"si, papa que haces por estos confines del espacio" dijo Arcee mientras hacia un gesto con su servo derecho.

"tu madre y yo estábamos viajando por toda la galaxia, en busca de otros bots, pero en fin, me alegra de escuchar tu voz de nuevo dulce spark" dijo el padre de Arcee.

(Optimus P.O.V.)

Cuando escuche la conversación de Arcee y su padre, me pregunte si Arcee le había hablado sobre nuestra relación, sé que Ratchet sabía de nuestra relación y él era el único que estaba enterado, pero si los padres sabían de nuestra relación eso me haría el mech más feliz de todo el universo, hasta tenía pensado en pedirle a Arcee que se convirtiera en mi compañero de chispa, claro si sus padres me daban su permiso…

(Autor P.O.V.)

Arcee les había dicho a sus padres que cuando llegaran a esta galaxia ellos no hablaran de que hacían aquí en realidad hasta que llegaran a la tierra, pues ella no quería que nadie supiera la verdad…

"¿Ratchet será que puedas enviarles las coordenadas de nuestra base?" pregunto Arcee dirigiéndose hacia él.

"mmm… puedo enviarle las coordenadas para que aterricen pero no muy cerca de la base" contesto mientras enviaba las coordenadas.

"¿cuánto tardarían en llegar? "Pregunto Arcee mientras se dirigía a la pantalla.

"en un par de horas si aceleró con severo" respondió el papa.

"que tengas un buen viaje papa, espero que llegues pronto"

"si, adiós dulce spark"

La conversación se cortó, mientras todas las miradas se ponían en Arcee, hasta la del comandante.

"¿Así que dulce spark? ehhh" dijo Bulkhead mientras le daba un codazo a Wheeljack, Smokescreen y Bumblebee empezaron a reírse, pitidos en el caso de Bumblebee, Ratchet puso una sonrisa mientras cruzaba los brazos y se reía ligeramente, Jack, Miko y Raf se miraron, Ultra Magnus solo le dio una sonrisa y un giño… ¿espera un giño?, ella no le puso mucha atención, Optimus solo estaba allí parado.

"si mi papa me llamaba así desde que era niña" respondió Arcee mientras hacía un gesto con la mano.

"¿Entonces qué harán tus padres mientras estén aquí?" pregunto Miko

"Tal vez solo se queden algunos días, a ellos siempre les ha gustado viajar por todo el universo"

"Bueno tus padres llegaran en un par de horas así que deberíamos ponernos a limpiar, ¿no?" pregunto Jack mientras señalaba toda la bese, y si era todo un desastre y más por Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Smokescreen y Bumblebee.

Arcee solo asintió y todo mundo se puso a limpiar, hasta el agente Fowler le decía al general Brice de que llegarían unos nuevos bots, la mama de Jack, June Darby, empezó a ayudar con la limpieza, Raf empezó a trabajar en el puente terrestre con la ayuda de Ratchet, Smokescreen y Bumblebee recogían los cubos vacíos de energon para luego rellenarlos, Bulkhead y Wheeljack recogían la pelota de acero que usaron con los restos de las herramientas destruidas de Ratchet y algunos cables.

Optimus estaba en su habitación pensando de cómo Arcee les diría de su relación a sus padres, el comandante estaba en su nave aún estaba reparando lo que Wheeljack la había provocado.

Cuando todo el mundo termino, su pusieron a descansar, Jack, Miko y Raf se sentaron en el sofá y empezaron a jugar video juegos, la mama de Jack, les hiso unos sándwiches y un café al agente Fowler, los bots tomaron algo de energon, a excepción de Ratchet que aún estaba trabajando con su experimento de energon sintético.

**Unas 5 horas después…**

"Optimus la nave autobot acaba de aterrizar a unos kilómetros de aquí" Ratchet contesto al notar que la imagen en la pantalla empezó a brillar.

Optimus se acercó lentamente a la pantalla para ver donde se localizaba la nave.

"Raf activa en puente terrestre y localiza las coordenadas" ordeno Optimus dirigiéndose al más joven del trio humano.

"ya estoy en eso Optimus, al parecer se encuentra en una gasolinera abandonada a unos 5 kilómetros de este lugar" Raf dijo levantando la mirada de la computadora y volteando ver a Optimus.

El puente terrestre se activó, Optimus volteo a ver a su equipo, pero se preguntaba quiénes de su equipo deberían ir a buscar a los padres de Arcee, Arcee estaba en su habitación arreglándose para cuando llegaran sus padres, con lo que Arcee le dijo a Optimus, de que ella se puliría la armadura de después de varios rasguños de batalla.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Smokescreen vallan en busca de los padres de Arcee" ordeno Optimus, ya que ellos eran la única opción disponible.

Los tres bots asintieron ante la orden de su líder y solo unos segundos después el puente terrestre apareció ante ellos.

Optimus vio a los tres bots cruzando el puente terrestre para ir a buscar a los padres de su novia (no es que ellos sabían de la relación) para conocerlos mejor.

**Habitación de Arcee…**

Arcee estaba puliendo su armadura y pasándose un poco de pintura azul y rosa para verse bien cuando sus padres atuvieran aquí y para presentarle a su "marido".

Ella estaba muy nerviosa pero no era por su marido, si no que ella estaba nerviosa por cómo reaccionarían al ver como ella ha cambiado mucho en su armadura como hace muchos años.

A Abelardo jamás le gusto que su hija mostrara todo su cuerpo como otras femmes, pero cuando Arcee se fue a la academia ella había hecho… unas pequeñas modificaciones…

Ella remplazo la parte que cubría su abdomen, en sus piernas ella había puesto unas líneas brillantes en las dos piernas **(A/N: No se cómo se le puede decir a eso que Arcee tiene en sus piernas así que si alguien sabe cómo se le dice avíseme sí) **en sus halas había hecho un poco más grandes, la parte de su puerto era un poco más largo como por dé tras, la parte de su pecho la hizo de forma de V, cuando Arcee termino sus modificaciones ella empezó a llamar la atención de todos (y más de los mechs y ellos babeaban literal mente) y hacia que las de más femmes le dieran envidia, pero cuando Arcee regreso a casa su padre no estaba feliz por como su hija había hecho sus modificaciones, y cuando le dijo Arcee que se uniría al ejercito él no estaba de acuerdo de que su pequeña fuera parte del ejército, ella era muy pequeña pero muy ágil, su madre le dijo que era normal de que todas las femmes quieren tener nuevos cambios.

TOK! TOK!

Un golpe en la puerta sonó sacando a Arcee de sus pensamientos, la puerta empezó a abrirse lentamente para revelar a un Optimus con una pequeña sonrisa.

(Optimus P.O.V.)

Iba de camino hacia la habitación de Arcee para ver si ya estaba lista, no soy experto con las femmes pero si se algo es que ellas tardan mega-ciclos en arreglarse lose porque cuando era un espumoso mis creadores cuando salía mi madre se tardaba.

Toque la puerta para poder entrar al no obtener respuesta abrí la puerta lentamente para luego ver a una Arcee más hermosa que nunca, la luz del corredor empezó a iluminar su armadura que empezó a brillar como el mismo Allspark.

Me quede literal mente boca abierto al verla es decir ella y yo siempre estábamos juntos y la veía siempre pero ahora…whuuuuaaaaoooo.

Entre a la habitación torpe mente y cerré la puerta detrás de mí para que nadie nos molestara, este era nuestro momento a solas.

"Te-te-te vez preciosa" respondí torpe mente mientras me rascaba la parte trasera de mi cuello, sentía que el energon se acumulaba en mis mejillas, y creo que Arcee se dio cuenta por que empezó a reírse ligeramente

Empecé a acercarme a ella para poder abrazarla, pero cuando estaba a punto de apretarla contra mi pecho hizo un gesto con las manos…

"No espera… acabo de echarme pintura y aún sigue fresca, no quiero mancharte" dijo haciendo un gesto a su bellísimo cuerpo.

Con razón ella lucia divina, parecía un ángel esculpida por el mismo Primus y echa por los trece primes con ese cuerpo tan ágil y sexy que tenía, "tomare el riesgo" le conteste mientras la abrazaba pero no tan fuerte.

Al separarnos medí cuenta que tenía un poco de pintura de mi pecho asta en abdomen, Arcee se llevó sus servos a su boca y empezó a reírse, "te lo advertí Optimus y como siempre no me ases caso" dijo poniendo un servo en su cadera y con el otro haciendo un gesto a la pintura que tenía.

Me empecé a reír entre dientes "creo que tendré que darme otra ducha" al decir eso ella de nuevo se rio, hay querido Primus que hermosa risa tiene ella, y esos hermosos ópticos los más bellos que he visto.

"Tus padres ya estarán aquí "al decir eso sus ópticos fueron remplazados por la preocupación " ¿estás bien?" pregunte preocupado

Ella me miro "si es solo que no sé cómo reaccionaran al ver mi nueva armadura" "¿Por qué?" pregunte.

"a mi papa nunca le ha gustado que yo enseñe… mucho" ´enserio a mí me agrada' pensó Optimus "bueno creo que él debe entender que su pequeña ya no es más un espumoso" dije sin saber que responder.

"creo que tienes razón amor" dijo ella acercándose hacia a mí, ¡si no fuera por el título de prime o la Matriz del Liderazgo hubiera caído a sus pies! "Arcee…" "si...?" "bueno veras estado pensando sobre esto y me preguntaba si tus padres saben de nuestra relación?"

Al preguntarle eso ella se puso en pánico "bueno… no en realidad… yo se los voy a decir cuando ellos lleguen"

Al responder mi pregunta sentía como si no estuviera diciéndome la verdad, pero no puse atención a eso, "de acuerdo, creo que iré a quitarme la pintura" dije mirando hacia mi armadura, ella empezó a reírse ligera mente "de acuerdo" respondió.

Antes de irme le di un beso apasionado, lleno de lujuria y amor, y si no me equivoco ella empezó a reaccionar a mi beso, al separarnos ella tenía una mirada sexy que me volvía loco.

"nos vemos en el centro de mando, querida" y con eso salí de su habitación dejándola deseando por mas, por así decirlo, me dirigí a mi habitación para poder quitarme la pintura, y de seguro les agradare a sus padres…

**_Y listo… whuuuuooo me tardare en escribir el siguiente capítulo porque estoy en temporada de exámenes, así que mejor lo escribo ahora y lo subo mañana así que… asta la próxima._**


	4. Chapter 4

Esposo de juego.

_**La mentó no haber actualizado esta historia, estado ocupada con otras, y más Luz de Spark, y por ahora no tengo ideas, pero si ustedes tienen ideas o como se imaginan la historia, por favor díganmelo en fin quiero a gradecer a mis primos por la siguiente idea de esta historia.**_

_**DISFRUTAR! **_

Capítulo 4.

Arcee caminaba por los pasillos de la nueva base, ella creía que los otros miembros del equipo Prime deberían verla (los que quedaban) para poder darles su opinión.

Arcee estaba a unas tres cuadras de la sala de mando, hasta que fue detenida por algo o más bien alguien…

"Soldado…"

Era Ultra Magnus.

Arcee se dio vuelta para poder ver al comandante de frente, y ponerse de firmes.

"Señor" contesto ella mirándolo a los ópticos por unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada de sus ópticos a su pecho, ella pensó que por el momento no debía tener contacto visual con su comandante.

Ella había conocido a Magnus hace tiempo atrás en la guerra, atra vez de una misión de los wreckers cuando el equipo Delta envió un mensaje de auxilio, cuando quedaron atrapados en una avalancha que fue provocada por una explosión de los decepticons, para la suerte del equipo delta los wreckers llegaron a tiempo.

Arcee había sentido algo hacia Magnus en el pasado, pero desaparecieron cuando ella conoció a Optimus, y los sentimientos de Magnus desaparecieron y esos sentimientos fueron pasados a Optimus cuando ella llego a la tierra y en el accidente en el Ártico.

Ella estaba mirando el pecho de Magnus y el símbolo Autobot, mientras ella trataba de no mirar su ingle o cualquier parte del cuerpo de su comandante.

Magnus se quedó mirando a Arcee por unos minutos, noto el gran brillo de la armadura de la femme, ella se veía muy hermosa bajo la luz, su armadura brillaba como una de las lunas de Cybertron.

Ella era… ¿Cómo decían los terrícolas de este planeta? Así… sexy.

Ella había sido la femme, más hermosa que había visto en sus milenios de comandante, cuando el detecto las cinco señales de vida del equipo que eran cinco de siete, al encontrarse con Arcee, él hubiera jurado que al recibir la noticia de las señales Arcee parecía más preocupada de que una de las señales no fuera de su líder.

Magnus empezó a sospechar que algo pasaba entre su líder y la soldada, ellos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, cuando su líder regreso de la muerte el vio a Arcee y su líder salir de la base, y no regresaron hasta el día siguiente.

"Soldado, se me ha confirmado que sus padres llegaran a este planeta, y ¿que se quedaran por unos días?

"Si, señor"

"Entonces, no le molestara darles a ellos un recorrido por su cuenta, ¿soldado?"

"Por supuesto que no, señor" contesto Arcee, pero ella podía sentir que sus piernas temblaban y hubo un escalofrió que viajo por toda su espalda.

Magnus asintió ante la respuesta de Arcee, luego empezó a alejarse para dirigirse a la sala de mando donde lo esperaban los demás para darle el informe de la situación de los últimos días.

Arcee volteo a ver y tenía que admitir que el comandante se veía muy bien de espaldas, todo su cuerpo relucía con la luz de la base, ella empezó a analizar todo su cuerpo.

De los pedes hasta la cabeza, sus antenas, los grandes brazos, los hombros, su mirada se detuvo en su popa, era muy tentador ver la popa de su comandante mientras caminaba.

Ella movió su cabeza, no, ella no tenía que pensar en eso ahora, lo mejor era ir al centro de mando para poder ir y estar presente cuando llegaran sus padres.

En la sala de mando…

Ratchet había hablado con Bulkhead y Smokescreen, que les había pedido estar a tentó cuando ellos encontraran a los padres de Arcee para poder enviarles un puente terrestre.

Optimus entro en el hangar principal que al parecer tenía un poco de pintura azul en el pecho, después de que estuvo con Arcee que le advirtió sobre la pintura.

"¿Energon sintético?" pregunto Optimus mientras se acercaba a Ratchet, pero su pregunta parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Ratchet se alejó de la pantalla para poder dirigirse a su amigo.

"Si, necesito precisar cada detalle del energon-"pero Ratchet no termino de decir lo que debía al notar la pintura azul que estaba embarrada en el pecho de Optimus-"Estabas con Arcee, ¿no es así?" dijo ya que Arcee era la única con ese color de pintura y aparte de que ellos salían en secreto.

Optimus se sonrojo por un segundo un poco ya que el medico era el único del equipo que sabía sobre la relación entre él y Arcee, hasta que hablo: "Tal vez"

Ratchet suspiro "Optimus escucha, sé que tú y Arcee salen desde hace tiempo, pero ¿no crees que han puesto en peligro su relación?

"¿De qué forma?

"La primera: cuando perdiste tus recuerdo y creíste ser de nuevo Orion Pax, la segunda: la destrucción de la base omega y la tercera: no poder rastrear tu señal de vida"

Optimus sabía que Ratchet tenía razón, su relación con Arcee había estado en peligro en muchas ocasiones, y más las que acababa de mencionar.

Ratchet si dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, el solo se dio la vuelta como si no hubiera pasado nada y esta con versación jamás hubiera pasado "Solo asegúrate de no hacer tanto ruido por las noches"

Antes de que Optimus pudiera contestar Arcee y Magnus entraron al hangar principal, pero al parecer Arcee llamo la atención de todos.

Wheeljack quien andaba jugando con una granada como si fuera una pelota de beisbol, la lanzaba de arriba y abajo, pero cuando Arcee entro, el lanzo la granada arriba que por poco la deja caer en el suelo.

Jack jugaba un videojuego con Miko, mientras Raf estaba con su computadora ayudando a Ratchet con el puente terrestre, pero al igual que Wheeljack, ellos pusieron su mirada en la entrada de la base cuando escucharon unos pasos, al ver a Arcee ellos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

Miko se levantó del sofá mientras no apartaba la mirada de Arcee, tal vez Miko no era de ese tipo de chicas que se vestían a la moda o les gustaba ver se bien todo el tiempo, pero ella entendía cuando esta situación se trataba de los padres o creadores como decían en Cybertron.

"Whoa, te vez divina Cee" dijo Miko que no paraba de saltar de alegría.

"Estoy de acuerdo con la nena" comento Wheeljack mientras se acercaba a ellos.

"De verdad quieres darle buena impresión a tus padres, ¿no es así?" pregunto Raf que se acercó a la barandilla.

Antes de que Arcee pudiera contestar se es cucho la voz de Smokescreen.

"Ratc, habré un puente terrestre a mis coordenadas, tenemos a los padres de Cee"

Al escuchar eso, Arcee se puso algo nerviosa, su chispa latía a toda velocidad, pero no era ahora por su armadura o porque sus padres ya iban a llegar, sino que como iba a explicarle a sus padres de su esposo.

Ratchet se acercó a la pantalla y marco las coordenadas donde se encontraban Bulkhead, Smokescreen, Bumblebee y los padres de Arcee.

El puente terrestre apareció en un par de segundos, el primero en atra vezar el puente fue Bumblebee, seguido por Smokescreen y detrás del venia Bulkhead.

Arcee dio unos pasos hacia donde estaba el puente terrestre para poder recibir a sus padres, Ultra Magnus se acercó hacia donde estaba Optimus para no poder estorbar cuando los padres de Arcee llegaran.

De repente apareció el padre de Arcee, él era del tamaña de Ratchet, el mech era musculoso, la armadura del mech era color azul marino, su pecho y los brazos tenían un toque rojo con la insignia Autobot, llevaba un casco similar al de Sideswipe con unas antenas similares a las de Hot Rod en su muñeca izquierda llevaba un cañón con una lanza encima de ella, en su muñeca derecha cargaba una cuchilla similar a las de Arcee. El cargaba una máscara similar a la de Optimus, sus ópticos era color azul cielo con un toque de blanco, tenía una cicatriz en su óptico izquierdo.

Ahora todo el mundo sabía dónde Arcee había heredado su rudeza, en sus puntuales traseros tenía unas alas como las de Wheeljack.

El mech se detuvo, y observo cuidadosamente la base, hasta que sus ópticos se posaron en Arcee.

El dio unos pasos hacia adelante.

"Arcee…" susurro el mech mientras se acercaba a su hija.

De repente otra figura apareció en el puente terrestre… Una femme.

La femme se parecía a Arcee, excepto que la femme era de color morado, sus puntuales traseros eran un poco más grandes y puntiagudos, su marco era de color dorado, sus ópticos eran de color violeta con un alineado azulado, sus crestas eran más largas y puntiagudas, su casco de la parte trasera tenía un poco de filo.

La femme se detuvo al lado del mech, que se quedaron observando a Arcee.

"Hija…" dijo la femme sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ópticos.

Ambos no pudieron resistir y abrazaron a Arcee con todas sus fuerzas.

"También me alegra verlos mama y papa…"

El puente terrestre desapareció enfrente de la familia.

Todos los presentes que estaban en la sala principal, observaron el hermoso encuentro familiar entre Arcee y sus padres.

Este encuentro les recordó a todos en la sala, de cuando fue la última vez que vieron a sus creadores, los abrazaron, les dijeron que los querían o les decían que estaban orgullosos de ellos.

Los padres de Arcee se separaron y dejaron respirar a su hija…

"Me alegra que mi dulce chispa este sana y salva, y más cuando tiene a un gran mech cuidando de ella" dijo la madre de Arcee.

Arcee se puso nerviosa, el momento había llegado, les diría a sus padres de quien era su esposo y de cómo empezó todo, como se conocieron, cuando se casaron, si pensaban tener espumosos, etc.

Pero para la suerte de Arcee, ella había planeado todo mientras sus padres llegaban a la tierra y a la base, había inventado todo, desde el inicio hasta el final de su "matrimonio".

"Si, mama" dijo finalmente.

"Y ¿bien? ¿Por qué estas usando eso jovencita?" pregunto su padre.

"Abelardo, no es tiempo de eso, además Arcee tiene la edad suficiente para usar lo que quiera" susurro Ada.

"Está bien, y dime, ¿quién es mi futuro yerno?" pregunto su padre.

"Él está por allí…" dijo Arcee señalando hacia donde estaban Optimus y Magnus quien estaban hablando sobre el informe de hace unos días.

Abelardo y Ada se miraron entre sí, y se preguntaron ¿Quién de esos dos era el esposo de su hija?

Arcee empezó a caminar hacia ellos, seguido por sus padres que aun mantenían la mirada en su hija.

Abelardo estaba un poco enojado, Arcee era su pequeña chispa, y él no quería que nada ni nadie le hicieran daño, él sabía que Arcee tenía la edad suficiente para usar ese tipo de armadura, pero temía que por mostrar mucho le hicieran daño, el sabia de lo sucedido con Tailgate y Cliffjumper, ella había sufrido mucho, pero cuando ella le conto de que tenía esposo estaba feliz por su hija pero temía aunque él le hiciera daño.

Arcee llego y se puso enfrente de ambos mechs llamando su atención…

"Mama, papa, les presento a mi esposo…" dijo mientras tomaba la mano del mech, llamando su atención y la de todos los demás "…Ultra Magnus"

_**Boom! Y allí lo tienen, y de nuevo perdón por mi ausencia en esta historia, PERDONAR :3. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey, quiero decir que esta historia se va a actualizar poco a poco o más bien con el tiempo por que por ahora no tengo ideas así que como lo puse en el capítulo anterior dime que ideas tienes o como te imaginas el siguiente capítulo dímelo si, y por el comentario de CyberKia medio la idea de lo que le pasaría a Optimus al escuchar la noticia de que su comandante es esposo de su novia… **_

_**Olvide decir que en mi one-shot "El secreto" el segundo nombre de Kayla es Talida, espero que no se hayan confundido, además estoy trabajando en la segunda parte.**_

_**Disfrutar!**_

* * *

La bomba callo cuando Arcee dijo las palabras que causo que toda la base se quedara en estado de Shock…

"Mama, papa, les presento a mi es poso…" dijo mientras tomaba la gran mano del mech "…Ultra Magnus"

Ratchet dejó caer sus herramientas cobre su pede, lo cual lo iba hacer gritar antes de poner sus dos servos sobre su boca y quejarse. Bulkhead dejó caer su mandíbula mientras sus ópticos parpadeaban una y otra vez, Bumblebee abrió sus ópticos a tamaño completo mientras pitaba un largo pitido de con función. Wheeljack dejó caer sus espadas mientras se quedaba con la boca abierta, Smokescreen solo se cayó hacia atrás mientras sus ópticos se apagaban, Optimus… sentía como si una espada atravesara su pecho y rompiera su chispa y al mismo tiempo sentía que le daría un ataque de chispa.

Los terrícolas no reaccionaron también que digamos, Miko se quedó congelado con un tic en el ojo izquierdo, Raf dejo caer su computadora y sentía un raro escalofrió, en el caso de Jack… él se desmayó y callo sobre su espalda.

Ultra Magnus solo estaba ahí parado mientras que Arcee se acorrucaba en su brazo, el volteo a ver a todos los presentes en la sala, todos(los que no se habían desmayado) estaban sorprendidos ante lo que Arcee había dicho a sus padres.

"Entonces este es nuestro futuro yerno" cometo el padre de Arcee mientras le daba unos golpes en la espalda, y Magnus tenía que admitir que el padre de Arcee aun siendo del tamaño de Ratchet, él era muy fuerte, que podía sentir que uno de sus cables se zafaba de su espalda.

"Ammm… hija, ¿Por qué tus compañeros parecen sorprendidos?" Pregunto Ada.

Arcee no entendió su pregunta hasta que vio a su alrededor, todos parecían como si se hubieran enterado de que Megatron usaba un tuto rosa esponjado y que bailaba con Unicron la danza de los cisnes.

"¿Es que…? nosotros mantuvimos nuestra relación en secreto, mama. ¿Verdad cielo?" dijo Arcee mientras le hacia una seña a Magnus.

"Soldado, podría explicarme-"pero Magnus no pudo terminar la pregunta al ver la cara de confusión de los padres de Arcee.

¿Soldado? ¿Porque el marido de su hija la llamaría así? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ningún mech antes había llamado a su esposa o compañera de chispa soldado por muchas razones. Algo estaba mal.

"¿Porque te llamo soldado, tu esposo?" preguntó el Abelardo.

Arcee trago con fuerza, al parecer su plan estaba fallando, olvido que el comandante siempre la llamaba "soldado", ¿Cómo solucionaría esto?, ¿Qué pasaría si seguía el protocolo y esto de comandante y soldados?, ¿y si sus padres se enteraban de la verdad?

"Es…"

"Para mantener la relación en secreto" contesto Magnus ganándose una cara sorprendida de Arcee.

Arcee se quedó con la boca abierta, el comandante la estaba ayudando con la situación, ¿será que el entendió todo en un nano-segundo cuando sus padres lo llamaron yerno? ¿O será que entendió su señal? ¿O solamente siguió la corriente?

"Ammm… si exacto, el me llama soldado para mantener la relación en secreto, y cuando me llama soldado se refiere a dulce chispa" contesto Arcee nerviosamente mientras se acorrucaba más al hombro de su "marido".

"Si, y ella me dice comandante por… "Ultra Magnus se quedó pensando en un apodo cariñoso para Arcee, pero no se le ocurría nada, ¿Qué tipo de apodo le podía poner de cariño para que creyeran?"… por amorcito" dijo Magnus con una tímida sonrisa.

(Optimus P.O.V.)

Arcee y Ultra Magnus… ¡¿ESPOSOS?! , ojala Arcee me hubiera dicho de que ella ya estaba comprometida… con Ultra Magnus.

Esperen un nano- segundo…

Eso significa ¿que todo este tiempo me he estado ligando con la esposa de Ultra Magnus? Pero como es posible de que Arcee fuera la esposa de Ultra Magnus y que Ultra Magnus fuera el esposo de Arcee, y si ellos ya estaban comprometidos significaba que ya habían tenido… ¿INTERFAZ?

No puede ser, tuve interfaz con Arcee cuando ella tenía interfaz y estaba comprometida con Ultra Magnus… pero ¿Qué clase de líder soy, que se anda metiendo con la esposa de su segundo al mando? Porque algo me dice que Ultra Magnus y yo saldremos peleados.

(Autor P.O.V.)

Abelardo se quedó analizando al esposo de su hija, y él era… ¡PERFECTO! Es decir, él es muy grande y fuerte, miren esos músculos, tenía unos grandes brazos, su casco tenía un gran marco, acompañado por unas perfectas antenas, en vez de tener dos servos él tenía un servo y una garra, de seguro esa garra se la había hecho por tal vez a ver tratado de salvar a su hija, y si eso había pasado, su futuro yerno sería un excelente marido para su hija y de seguro un excelente creador o padre como decían aquí en la tierra.

Ada no podía creer que su hija pudiera conseguir a un mech así y que fuera su esposo, eso significaba que quien se metiera con su hija, pensaría dos veces antes de cometer un error.

"¿Y… cuando empezó todo esto?" pregunto Ada.

"Hace tres meses" "Hace un año"

"Hace un año" "Hace tres meses"

Ambos se miraron, era la típica decisión de cuando inicio la relación, y eso le pasaba a varias parejas, o en este caso de engañar a los padres de tu pareja.

"Hace un año con tres meses" respondió Arcee con una sonrisa timada "Mama, papa, de seguro están cansados después de tanto estar viajando…" dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos "… por que no Ratchet les muestra una habitación, para que luego vayan a buscar sus cosas, verdad Ratchet" Arcee le hizo ahora una seña a Ratchet con su servo derecho.

Ratchet no entendió la señal que Arcee estaba haciendo, ¿Qué significaba eso?, y después de estar casi seis años en la tierra, el no entiende las señales humanas y aun que sea un cybertroniano… y luego de casi cinco minutos Ratchet entendió la señal de Arcee…

"Ah, claro… Abelardo, Ada, acompáñenme por aquí" contesto Ratchet aun pensando en lo que Arcee había dicho de ella y Magnus.

Cuando los padres de Arcee salieron, todos los miembros del equipo Prime hasta los humanos empezaron a hacer preguntas al azar, ya todos en la sala parecían Mikos Jr.… y eso era un gran, pero gran problema.

"¿Arcee estas comprometida con Ultra Magnus?" "¿Ustedes son compañeros de chispa?" "¿Desde cuándo empezó todo esto?" "¿Cómo es que terminaron juntos?" "¿A qué se referían tus padres con "esposo"?" "¿Por qué no dijeron nada?"

"¿Los dos han sido pareja desde que el comandante llego a la tierra o antes?" esta vez pregunto Optimus, que en su mirada se veía la tristeza.

Arcee sabía que todos querían explicaciones, y más Optimus. Esto de seguro era raro y difícil para él, enterarse que su novia ya está "comprometida" con otro, y que ellos estén saliendo.

Arcee volteo a ver a todos en la sala, y sus ópticos se detuvieron en Optimus y Magnus, ambos estaban confundidos, no entendían lo que estaba sucediendo… en un minuto ella era la novia de Optimus Prime y probablemente su futuro compañero de chispa, y en unos segundos ella era la esposa de Ultra Magnus. Ella le debía muchas explicaciones y respuestas a todos, y más a su líder y su comandante.

Ella dejo escapar un suspiro y hablo "Verán… desde que llegue a la tierra, mis padres y yo nos hemos estado comunicando atra vez de cartas electrónicas con un medallón que me regalaron a los cuatro años, cuando llegue a la tierra, tal vez por accidente les dije que había conocido un mech y que empezamos a salir y pues… una cosa llevo a la otra y luego les dije que me propuso matrimonio y… no podía decirles la verdad o sino le rompería la chispa a mi madre, ella estaba muy emocionada por la noticia que yo no podía decírselo, y luego les conté de la boda y ellos a un creen que tengo esposo y lo querían conocer y creo que ya saben el resto de la historia…" conto ella que al mismo tiempo que se acercó a Ultra Magnus "… y ellos creen que el comandante es mi esposo, y les agradecería de que siguieran la corriente mientras ellos estén aquí" .

Ahora todo el mundo entendió lo que sucedía, y Optimus sentí que una parte de su chispa se sentía aliviada, por ahora, porque no sabía lo que ocurriría mientras los padres de Arcee estén aquí.

(Miko P.O.V.)

Cuando Arcee empezó a contar la historia de sus padres y su "esposo" no podía creer que le ponía mucha atención.

Ojala lo hubiera contado para mi clase de español donde teníamos que inventar una historia y como tengo una gran imaginación escribí sobre los Autobots y de Cybertron y me saque un 8.5 por mala ortografía y además de que no tenía que ser algo como una leyenda… ¡Ja! La próxima vez la maestra debería explicarlo mejor, en fin.

Cuando Arcee dijo de que le siguiéramos la corriente, una gran idea me cruzo por la cabeza, pero primero necesito que Jack, Raf, y el resto de los bots (sin contar a Optimus y a Ratchet) de que me ayudaran con este pequeñito plan para los "tortolitos".

Espero que funcione osino, Arcee y Magnus me volverán chatarra. Trague con fuerza. Por favor Dios, ojala funcione.

* * *

_**Lose, lose, capitulo corto pero que les puedo decir… estoy muy ocupada con la escuela, trabajos escolares, exposiciones, festivales, etc. Y además estamos en meses de Noviembre, el mes donde dejan más tarea y hay más eventos… pero eso no significa que no pueda adelantar el siguiente capítulo y los futuros capítulos de las otras historias… en fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Cytrey Pricee. Fuera. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey regrese con un nuevo capítulo y sé que lo actualice ase unos días, pero que les digo… con escribir mis fict, la escuela, clase de basquetbol y con la mudanza a la nueva casa, el viaje que voy hacer… en serio escogí un mal momento para actualizar las historias y trabajar con futuros One-shot e historias... tengo mucho trabajo sobre mis hombros… es como el título de Prime y Magnus, es como si yo tu viera que elegir entre uno de los dos, ya me estoy pareciendo a Arcee. **_

_**En fin, empecemos para no distraerlos más.**_

* * *

Había pasado una hora desde que los padres de Arcee habían llegado a la tierra, todo el mundo seguía la corriente de esto de los "esposos", solo mientras están los padres de Arcee, y aprovechando esa hora, Smokescreen y Bumblebee habían ido a la nave de Abelardo y Ada para poder ayudarlos con su equipaje, mientras que Arcee hablaba con Optimus y Magnus…

"Entonces, mientras mis padres se queden en mi habitación… yo tendré que compartir la habitación con el comandante" dijo Arcee que al mismo tiempo se sonrojaba.

No había habitaciones extra, por así decirlo, la nueva base solo tenía ocho habitaciones, y como Arcee y Magnus estaban "casados", ella dormiría con el comandante mientras que sus padres se quedarían en su habitación, y ¿Por qué no dormía con Optimus?, fácil, a Ada le gustaba pasar cada rato por la habitación de su hija, viendo si ella estaba bien, cuando ella era pequeña, como los humanos, ella le temía a los "monstros" que estaban debajo de su litera y como típica mama, ella se quedaba con ella hasta que se quedara dormida.

A veces Arcee se levantaba a mitad de la noche, y su mama pasaba cada quince minutos a ver como estaba, por así decirlo, así que mientras ellos estaban aquí, Arcee y Magnus dormirían juntos, aun a la fuerza.

"Soldado, ¿porque no nos dijo nada de esto antes?" preguntó el comandante.

Él tenía muchas dudas, ¿Por qué no les dijo de esto? y ellos hubieron arreglado todo esto del asunto del "esposo" en unos nano-segundos.

"No quería que se enteraran porque luego mis padres me… sacarían del equipo y me llevarían con ellos" confeso Arcee mientras ella miraba hacia el suelo.

Por eso ella no podía decirles al equipo Prime, sino sus padres la sacarían del equipo, sin importar lo que digieran los demás, ellos se la llevarían para siempre y abandonarían la tierra… se pararían a Arcee de Optimus, y jamás se volverían a ver, estarían separados… para siempre.

"¿Pero porque?" ahora pregunto Optimus confundido.

"Mis padres me dijeron que cuando yo fuera mayor, ya debería haber estado casada por lo menos, sino ellos me escogerían a mi esposo, y me lo presentarían, y mi "esposo" que escogieron es un Fernostniano, del planeta Fernotsr y se llama… Lonarsd, y digamos que él no es mi tipo" dijo ella mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cuello.

Magnus y Optimus se miraron, y ambos estaban de acuerdo, tal vez no conocían al tipo, pero ambos sabían que la clase de mechs que a Arcee le gustaban.

* * *

"Espera, Miko… ¿Quieres que hagamos que?" pregunto Wheeljack al favor que Miko les estaba pidiendo.

Cuando Optimus, Arcee y Ultra Magnus se fueron a hablar del asunto, Miko reunió a todos los bots y a Jack y a Raf para contarles en plan que se le ocurrió mientras Arcee explicaba toda la situación, Ratchet había regresado en el mejor momento para escuchar el plan, al principio la primera fase era ridícula, pero cuando empezó a contar lo demás, y a Ratchet le pareció buena idea.

Este era el mejor plan que Miko había tenido en todo este tiempo, este plan ayudaría a todo el equipo con el problema de los esposos.

"Y eso es lo que aremos mientras los padres de Cee se queden aquí, y lo único que me falta es que me ayuden con el plan, así que ¿Qué dicen?" pregunto Miko esperando que ellos aceptaran en ayudarla, o si no ella seria chatarra.

"Pero, Miko, nosotros no sabemos nada de eso" dijo Bulkhead que tenía razón, ellos tal vez llevaban aquí cinco años, pero aun no sabían bien las costumbres humanas.

"(Si, además ¿cómo nos aprenderemos eso?)" Pregunto Bumblebee.

"No se preocupen, nosotros les enseñaremos…" contesto Raf que al mismo tiempo saco su computadora y empezó a buscar lo que Miko le pidió y tubo la mayor suerte "… porque no ensayamos primero" dijo el más joven del trio humano, que les mostro lo que harían.

"Whoa, Whoa, yo no voy a hacer eso, es muy infantil" dijo Smokescreen.

"Y tu actúas muy infantil" dijo Wheeljack, causando que todos se rieran, pero las risas acabaron cuando hubo un "Ouch" y "Ah, oye" al ver que Smokescreen le dio un golpe a Wheeljack en la cabeza, o como dicen los humanos, un zape.

* * *

Base Autobot- Omega Uno- de noche.

Unas horas pasaron desde los padres de Arcee y del plan de Miko, los padres de Arcee se hospedaron en su habitación, mientras que Wheeljack y el comandante pasaba las cosas de Arcee a la habitación de Magnus. El comandante no estaba de acuerdo con que su soldado compartiera su habitación con él. Pero ¿Qué tenía de malo? Es decir, él siempre le andaba guiñando el ojo o a veces él se le quedaba mirando y adorando el hermoso y sensual cuerpo que tenía ella, que era algo que el admiraba mucho.

Así que, ¿Por qué era tan malo para él? Ella pasaría unas cuantas noches con el mientras sus padres se queden aquí, además Arcee no estaba saliendo con nadie, y no estaba en realidad aun comprometida con alguien, así que no sería tan malo.

"Y… listo, esas eran todas las cosas de su "esposa" comandante" dijo Wheeljack entre una sonrisa y le daba un codazo al comandante en el abdomen "Y dígame señor… ¿Cómo se sin estar casado sin estar enterado?" comento Jackie entre una risa "Y ¿Qué le parece en que podrá tener su "tiempo a solas" con su "esposa"? señor" dijo Wheeljack entre una fuerte carcajada.

Magnus solo dejo escapar un gruñido de enfado, y para no tener que aguantar las bromitas de Wheeljack, lo agarro de los hombros y lo saco lo mejor que pudo por la garra, y lo empujo asía la salida, seguido de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

"Hay, pero que delicado" dijo Wheeljack mientras rodaba sus ojos.

Magnus solo se apoyó en la puerta y pasó su servo por su cara y negó con la cabeza varias veces, nada más porque fingían ser "esposo" de Arcee, significaba que el comandante tenía que aguantar las bromas y chistes de Wheeljack sobre su "relación" con su soldado, y ahora tendrá que aguantar las bromas de Wheeljack sobre tener que compartir la recamara y la cama de recarga, pero de nuevo, esto podría ser una oportunidad para el para poder estar más cerca de ella, es decir, para conocerla mejor.

TOK! TOK!

Magnus se alejó de la puerta y la abrió para poder ver a su "esposa" que lo saco de sus pensamientos, ella estaba parada enfrente de él con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella miraba al suelo. Tenía una sonrisa tímida e intentaba en no admirar el hermoso cuerpo de su comandante.

"Soldado" comenzó el.

"Señor" contesto.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, no sabían que decirse. Esto era algo incómodo, e iba a ser vergonzoso para cuando ambos durmieran esta noche juntos, en la misma litera, pegaditos muy cerca del otro; y no como soldado y comandante, sino más bien, esposo y esposa, y eso era algo nuevo para el comandante (para Arcee no, ya que ella había dormido unas cuantas veces con Optimus).

"Entonces… ¿puedo pasar señor?" pregunto ella al notar que esto era incómodo.

"C-claro, soldado" el tartamudeo.

Arcee solo sonrió seguido de una risa, jamás había visto a su comandante nervioso, y nunca tartamudeaba una oración o una palabra, excepto cuando él la salvo una vez en cybertron, ese día él estaba muy nervioso, cada vez que el intentaba hablar con ella, en vez de llamarla soldado la llamaba "dulzura", y eso lo ponía mas avergonzado de lo que estaba y mas nervioso.

Pero Arcee sabía que eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando ella era un poco más joven e igual él. Además él había cambiado mucho con la guerra y el no sentía nada por ella, ni ella por él.

Magnus se hizo a un lado para poder dejarla pasar y ella sonrió mientras caminaba dentro de la habitación que al mismo tiempo el comandante cerró la puerta para que los dos pudieran descansar y que nadie los pudiera molestar.

"Entonces… ¿está listo para poder descansar señor?" pregunto ella mientras se daba la vuelta siendo sorprendida de que el comandante estaba más cerca de su rostro con una sonrisa sexy.

"Si, estoy listo "esposa" mía" dijo él mientras agarraba su servo y le daba un lento beso en su servo, provocándola sonrojarse y mirar el suelo.

Esto se le hizo un poco raro y nuevo para Arcee, ella sabía que esto era solo fingido nada más mientras sus padres estuvieran aquí, para cuando ellos se fueran, ella volvería a estar con Optimus y todos harían como si esto nunca hubiera pasado. Jamás lo volverían a mencionar… pero si eres Wheeljack, Miko y Smokescreen, sería una tortura.

"Comandante, usted sabe que todo esto es fingido, ¿verdad señor?" pregunto ella mientras quitaba su servo de el de él.

Magnus pudo notar de que ella estaba muy nerviosa…. Y eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella, pero por el momento ella no podía enterarse de que a él le gustaba. Por ahora.

"Si, lo se soldado, pero cuando se trata de algo como esta situación, yo me lo tomo muy enserio…" dijo el mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ella, y la levantaba del suelo acercándola a su pecho "… así que ¿quieres dormir del lado derecho o izquierdo de la cama, querida "esposa"?" dijo el entre una sonrisa.

De nuevo, Arcee se sorprendió ante lo que hacía el comandante, ella jamás lo había visto actuar de esta manera, él era serio, y se tomaba su título muy enserio. Pero ahora, él se comportaba como un mech cualquiera.

"De-del lado derecho, señor" tartamudeo ella.

"De acuerdo, soldado" dijo el mientras se dirigía a la cama de recarga, y la acostaba del lado derecho de la cama. Con mucho cuidado, Ultra Magnus se acostó del otro lado envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Arcee, lo que igual, la puso un poco nerviosa.

"Entonces, buenas noches, comandante" dijo ella mientras entraba en la recarga.

"Igual a usted soldado, usted igual"

Ambos cybertronianos cayeron en la recarga, abrazados al otro, Arcee se acorruco en su pecho, y escucho los hermosos latidos de su chispa, ella sonrió ante el hermoso sonido.

* * *

No muy tarde, la madre de Arcee paso por su habitación para ver a la dulce pareja dormir abrazados al otro, y sonrió, su hija estaba más feliz que nunca, y más cuando tenía un mech para amar.

Ella cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado, no quería despertarlos, para cuando la puerta se cerró, Ada no podo dejar de sonreír en todo el camino hasta su habitación donde su marido lo esperaba.

Pero mañana, algunas cuantas cosas cambiarían, para hacer que los padres de Arcee se creyeran todo de la relación… y más.

_**Y listo, y también debo confesar que me dormí cuando lo escribía, si se pueden reír, pero igual porque hoy nos tuvieron desde las 7:12 hasta las 9:10 en la cancha del parque ensañando para el festival, y cuando lo escribía si me dormí por unos 20m y me desperté a las 4:13 y de nuevo empecé a escribirlo, en fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Bye. **_


End file.
